


Smoker

by silentdescant



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff's breath is cloudy--smoke from his cigarette, not just fog from the cold, and Jensen's fingers itch with a sudden craving of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoker

Jensen wakes up to a frigidly cold breeze tickling his face. He clenches his jaw and squeezes his eyes closed, trying to cling to the warmth of sleep, but even shifting the blankets up to his ears doesn't help him sink back into slumber. He opens his eyes, annoyed at losing precious hours of rest, but it dies away quickly when he realizes where he is and who he's with. This isn't his own house, and he didn't forget to close a window; Jeff is standing at the patio door, completely naked, watching his dogs run around in the light dusting of snow coating the grass of the backyard. His breath is cloudy--smoke from his cigarette, not just fog from the cold, and Jensen's fingers itch with a sudden craving of his own.

The more pressing matter, of course, is the fact that Jeff is bare-assed on a fucking snowy morning. Jensen clears the sleep-roughness from his voice and says, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jeff twists around. His nipples are peaked and his cock hangs limp between his legs, but it's somehow not shrunk down to to anything less than its usual impressive length. Does Jeff not feel the cold? Jensen tightens his grip on the covers, burrowing deeper in sympathy.

It takes Jeff a moment to realize what Jensen is talking about, and when he does, he whistles for his dogs and closes the door to a crack once they enter and disappear into the kitchen for their breakfast. He continues smoking, though, and blowing the smoke outside through the gap. "Sorry," he says. "I wasn't thinking."

"How are you not freezing?" Jensen asks.

"I'm used to it."

"You can smoke in here, you know."

"Nah, I like to keep my bedroom smelling nice." He gestures around to the sticks of incense on his dresser and the scented candles on the nightstand. "It's more relaxing. Plus I don't get complaints."

Jensen rolls his eyes and sits up, still clutching the blankets up to his shoulders. He shivers when his back is exposed, but it's only for a moment before he scoots back against the headboard and seals himself back into his cocoon of warmth. "I want one," he says petulantly.

Grinning, Jeff draws exhales through the corner of his mouth, directing the smoke toward the door while still facing Jensen. "You're gonna have to come and get it, then."

"Tease," Jensen grumbles.

"Thought you gave up smoking."

"For the most part. It's just really fucking tempting. You and the cigarettes."

Jeff stubs out his cigarette on the door jamb and closes the door, then comes back to the bed and crawls over Jensen, looming and trapping him against the headboard. They're separated by the covers, Jensen pinned beneath them by Jeff's weight resting on either side. Jeff kisses the hinge of his jaw, trails light pecks down the side of his throat until he encounters the blanket. "You shouldn't smoke," he murmurs, "but you can have me."

Jensen lets the blanket slip down to the middle of his chest, exposing more skin for Jeff to tease and worship. He exhales heavily, slumping down against the headboard, and says, "I guess you'll have to do."

"I'll do you," Jeff mutters.

Jensen bursts out laughing. "Thanks for ruining the moment."

Jeff's hands slide beneath the blanket, drawing it down further. He meets Jensen's eyes and Jensen quiets, because it's clear the moment definitely hasn't been ruined. Jeff's fingers are cold and his touch tickles and he explores Jensen's torso, but Jensen's done laughing. When Jeff leans down to suck and bite at one of Jensen's nipples, Jensen lifts his hands to Jeff's thick hair and lets his eyes flutter closed.

"This is like the dream you rudely interrupted," he says quietly.

"Oh yeah?" Jeff asks. "I think I can do better than dream-me. What happens next?"

"I don't know," Jensen replies, rolling his eyes again. "You woke me up."

Jeff laughs. "I guess we'll have to make our own ending, then."

 

_fin_.


End file.
